powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete
}|width=250|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |label = Gray Dino Charge Ranger (III) Green Dino Charge Ranger (II) |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge |casts = Martin K. Nelson |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Gray Dino Charge Ranger |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Green Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Smashing Cephala,Dino Charge Gray!" |-| 2= "Slashing Raptor,Dino Charge Green!" Pete, is the 3rd Gray Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers.He later inherits the power of his ancestor,becoming the new Green Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Pete is Parry and Rachel's great-grandson who transforms into Gray Dino Charge Ranger using the Gray CephalaZord Saurus Battery. He is also a member of the future oriented leisurely generation with a short temper, making him easy to provoke. Somehow, his great-grandfather Parry is still alive and fighting, even in the future. Pete discovers his true color of green when he beats his great-grandfather in a sparring match. Family *Parry - Great-grandfather *'Rachel' - Great-grandmother *'George' - Great-great grandfather (paternal) *'Rose' - Great-great grandmother (paternal) Ranger Powers - Green Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zord, Pete is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Beast Battery. While the original Green Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Beast Battery into his ranger form and use another Beast Battery to enter Battle Mode, Pete uses one Beast Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his weapon, the Raptor Tri-Claw , at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Dino Charge Changer': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Charge Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Changer. **'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. *'Dino Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Saurus Battery #4 - Green RaptorZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Parry's powers. *'Raptor Tri-Claw ' *'Wing Saber' Zord *Zord #4: Green RaptorZord - Mighty Thunder= Mighty Thunder is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Green Dino Charge Ranger= The 'Green Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Green Dino Charge Ranger. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Pete is portrayed by Martin K. Nelson Notes See also * - his counterpart in * Parry - His great-grandfather and Green Dino Charge Ranger. * Previous wielders of the Gray Dino Charge Ranger powers: **Wu Jee - the original Gray Dino Charge Ranger, who served alongside Parry as a Spirit Ranger. **Simon Knight - Wu Jee's modern-day descendant, who took over for Wu Jee. Category:Gray Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016